DC COMICS: DC Extended Universe
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC CINEMATIC UNIVERSE The DC Comics' shared universe films are superhero films that are set in a fictional shared universe, based on characters that appear in publications by DC Comics. The shared universe, much like the DC Universe in comic books, was established by crossing over common plot elements, settings, cast, and characters. DC EXTENDED UNIVERSE: MONITOR'S NOTES: The mess of the DC Extended Universe If you have read my thoughts on what the Man Of Steel was supposed to be than this is part II of the mess that DC Cinematic Universe is becoming. In the second movie you are sorta introduced to Batman, Wonder Woman, Lex Luthor, Doomsday, Aquaman, Flash, and Cyborg. That my friend is just WAY too many characters to introduce in the second movie. After I watched they movie, I was talking to some of the audiance that does not read comics and they came away from it confused. I had to explain about Wonder Wonder, Batman (& Robin), Doomsday, Aquaman, way there was a different Flash and explain Cyborg. This got me thinking, what happended. If I was the one in who had to make up the DC Cinematic Universe these would be the movies I would have done instead of the direction Zack went. 1. MAN OF STEEL 2. WONDER WOMAN: WW origin story and her explots during WWI. 3. BATMAN DEATH IN THE FAMILY: Introduced the DCU version of the Batman Family and explore the story arc of "Death in the Family" with Joker and introduce Harley Quinn. (this would help the audience understand what that Robin suit is in the Batcave) 4. SUICIDE SQUAD: A secret government agency recruits imprisoned supervillains to execute dangerous black ops missions in exchange for clemency. The team must stop Joker. 5. MAN OF STEEL II: Tech mogul Lex Luthor also views Superman as a threat to the human race and convinces Senator June Finch, one of Superman's fiercest critics, to help him bring Kryponite recovered from the failed Kryptonian terraforming attempt in the Indian Ocean into the United States, although Senator Finch later stonewalls his efforts to use Zod's DNA and the Kryptonian scout ship recovered from the battle to create a biological weapon so instead he creates Metallo to prove what a menace Superman is. 6. DARK KNIGHT RETURNS: Superman has become a controversial figure, incurring the wrath of billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne, who secretly protects Gotham City as Batman, and blames Superman for the mass casualties and widespread collateral damage that resulted from his fight with General Zod. Superman, in his public identity as Daily Planet journalist Clark Kent, views Batman as a dangerous vigilante and seeks to expose him. 7. FLASH: Introduce the DCU version of The Flash. 8. AQUAMAN THE BATTLE FOR ATLANTIS: Aquaman learns that his is the rightful King of Atlantis and must take on Ocean Master and Black Manta to dethrone Ocean Master. 9. JUSTICE LEAGUE DOOMSDAY WARS: After Lex failed in killing Superman, he gets control of Zods DNA and creates Doomsday versions to take on the combined power of the Justice League (Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Aquaman). 10. SHAZAM VS BLACK ADAM: The origin of both Shazam and Black Adam. 11. CYBORG: The origin of Cyborg. 12. GREEN LANTERN CORPS: The GLC are dealing with the rise of Darkseid and must try and stop his army from conquering the universe. 14. JUSTICE LEAGUE II: APOCALYPSE WARS: Darkseid and his army are getting revenge on the Green Lantern Hal Jordon by conquering Earth. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC Cinematic Universe Category:Man of Steel Category:Superman Category:Batman vs. Superman: Dawn of Justice Category:Suicide Squad Category:Wonder Woman Category:The Flash Category:Aquaman Category:Shazam Category:Justice League Category:Cyborg Category:Green Lantern Category:Deathstroke the Terminator Category:Team 7 Category:Metal Men Category:Justice League Dark Category:Man of Steel II Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Green Lantern John Stewart Category:Green Lantern Guy Gardner Category:Krypton Category:DC Films Presents: Dawn Of The Justice League Category:HLN MORNING SHOW: The Real Reason Behind Batman & Superman's Beef Category:Birds of Prey Category:FLASHPOINT Category:Gotham City Sirens Category:Joker & Harley Category:Batgirl Category:The Batman Category:Wonder Woman II Category:Suicide Squad II